Warriors random Q & A!
by StarclanIsWithUs
Summary: ASK QUESTIONS IN REVIEWS! Will update when I have 3 reviews. I might update some chapters, once in a while. I'll say if I update in a new chapter. Rated T for randomness. Have I scared you all off?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my great fans! I have decided to make a new story, because some people are not experts on a few certain subjects. So, without further ado...**

THE WARRIORS (or fanfic) Q & A!

Q: Is Mosskit a girl or a boy?  
><span>A:<span> According to Bluestar's Prophecy, she is a girl Multiple books have said she is a boy, but they are wrong.

Q: Why does Bluestar go crazy?  
>A:<span> She has had a messed up life, (SPOILER!) her sister, mother, and mate die, her father is weird (as well Goosefeather), ect.

**I will be doing 3-5 questions per chapter after this. I have no ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! First 4 reviewers: Birdflame, ****Your Best Dream (guest), Starcloud, and Eaglesight. Thanks for reviewing, I love all your names!**

Q: What are your thoughts on Ashfur's post-Sunset actions? (Your Best Dream)  
>A: Starclan knows how much I hate Ashfur's actions at the time. He is so annoying!<p>

Q: What happened to SkyClan after the manga spin-offs? Did they just die off again, are they prospering? (Your Best Dream)  
><span>A:<span> I believe, in the code of the clans, etc., it says (somewhere) they are prospering. I may be wrong.

Q: How many toes does Blackstar have!? (Birdflame)  
><span>A:<span> Due to some reviewers, (Starcloud, Eaglesight, and Birdflame) he has 6, on his right front paw or one of his back paws.

Q: Which one does Firestar prefer, Friskies or kitten chow? (Starcloud)  
><span>A:<span> Obviously kitten chow.

Q: Do you think the Three should have kept their powers after the battle? (Eaglesight)  
><span>A: Yes, or other cats given new powers.

Q: True or false: Tigerstar and Sandstorm are related. If so, how? (Birdflame)  
><span>A: Yep. Sandstorm is related to Leapardfoot, making Tigerstar and Sandstorm cousins.


	3. Chapter 3

Q: Do You Pair IvyxTiger Or IvyxHawk (If not either then which would you like better) (Ravenwing Of Thunderclan)

A: I like IvyxHawk better than TvyxTiger, mostly because Tigerheart has his eyes set on Dovewing.

Q: Is Heavystep really dead?  
><span>A:<span> In the book the author often make mistakes like that but the never said that he was actually dead till the middle of the third series if that is what you mean.

**By the way...This 'story' lives off of reviews, so I can't write without them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGIZZLE! 12 reviews! Thanks for all the feedback! cinderblaze380, I totally forgot about that. T-T**

* * *

><p>Q: How does Jayfeather go back to Jay's wing's time, is it Rock that sends him back, or StarClan, or some other great power? (cinderblaze380)<br>A: One second, I have to check. (ARGGG! MULTI-TASKING SUCKS!) His stick.

Q: Why is Dovewing so fluffeh? (cinderblaze380)  
>A: She visits a salon every day to get her fur curled. Duh.<p>

Q: What's your favourite warrior cats shipping? (Sunnypelt)  
>A: I've got a lot. Bramblestar and (SPOILER) Jessie. Firestar and Sandstorm. Jayfeather and his stick.<p>

Q: Who is your fave leader? (Sunnypelt)  
>A: Any clan? Um...ok. I got to think. Maybe Tallstar, Brokenstar, and Mistystar.<p>

Q: Who do you like better, Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt? If one were to be Firestar's mate, which would you choose? (Sunnypelt)  
>A: WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT SO HARD! I think...Cinderpelt is better for Firestar, but I like Spottedleaf, too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Check my spelling! Do something else!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Q: Out of all the books, what's your favorite?<br>A: Fire and Ice. It's the first 'real' book.

Q: Who is your favorite warrior cat?  
>A: Jayfeather.<p>

Q: What is your warrior or cat OC name?  
>A: Bramblethorn. She's in all my stories.<p>

Q: What do you think Squirrelflight's kits names should be?  
>A: Blizzardkit, Burrkit, and Darkkit.<p>

Q: Can you name all of Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits without looking it up?  
>A: Shrewpaw, Spiderleg. Larchkit, Hollykit, Birchfall. Foxleap, Icecloud. Ummm...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I accidentily deleted chapter 2 of Fallenstar's Mystery. T-T<strong>

***sigh***


	6. Chapter 6

Q: What type of leDer would you want?  
>A: LeDer is leader...right? So...umm...Jayfeather!<p>

Q: What's Dovewing's favorite food?  
>A: The opposite of Firestar's favorite food.<p>

Q: What does Appledusk look like?

A: He is an unknown tom, according to the Warriors wiki.

Q: Who and what is Skyclan?  
>A: Skyclan is the fifth clan. They were kicked out of the forest because the other clan leaders couldn't be bothered to give a small piece of territory to them.<p>

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I got only three reviews. ****Thank you winxclubfan1!**


End file.
